


Running Through the Cloister

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Sanctuhana, Time is a wicked mistress and makes fools of us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen's momentarily struck by how grown her children are.
Relationships: Henry Foss & Ashley Magnus & Helen Magnus
Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Kudos: 2





	Running Through the Cloister

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, another Mama!Magnus fic. Yup. Enjoy it, I did. XD
> 
> Prompt - Can you wait for me?

Henry had already dashed through the door to the cloister when Helen heard Ashley’s, “Can you wait for me?” coming from the direction of the great hall.

“You gotta keep up Ash!” he yelled back, although the words were already faint. How far had he gone? And when did he get stubble?

“Hey mom, your hair looks nice, bye mom!” she called as she ran through one door and out the other, not stopping. “Wait for me, doofus!”

 _’Doofus?’_ Helen pondered in wonderment, looking at the space Ashley stood mere moments before. _’Where on Earth did she learn that one?’_


End file.
